Primerizas
by Alex Kacr
Summary: El Avatar guardián del equilibrio y la paz. ¿Será que podrá conservarlos durante el nacimiento de su hijo? Aporte a la Semana Korrasami Latina. Tema: Madres Primerizas. Korra X Asami / One Shot


Hola gente!  
Aquí vengo con al menos un aporte para la Semana Korrasami Latinoamericana.  
El tema del Sábado 4 de Abril: Madres Primerizas.

Espero les guste!  
Legend of Korra no me pertenece, yo solo me entretengo escribiendo fics.

* * *

Una sonrisa se asomaba, no podía evitarlo, su mente estaba presentándole momentos muy gratos.

La meditación había quedado olvidada hace treinta minutos, era imposible concentrarse con múltiples imágenes yendo y viniendo del pasado. Y la verdad eso no le importaba. Estaba feliz, esos recuerdos eran muy felices.

Los nervios del primer beso, ese momento único y podría decir que mágico que las unió aún más.

Aún se preguntaba cómo ella no la había abandonado en ese mismo instante. El beso había sido pésimo, sus nervios la traicionaron a tal punto que no supo qué hacer. Y a pesar de eso lo que su acompañante hizo fue sonreirle para brindarle tranquilidad antes de acercarse y unir sus labios nuevamente, obteniendo un mejor resultado en esta ocasión.

La malicia de planear un robo y las ansías de que su víctima cruzara por la puerta para hacer su veloz emboscada. Los segundos se le hicieron eternos mientras escuchaba la llave entrar y alinear los engranes permitiendo así liberar el cerrojo. Cuando su víctima estuvo por fin dentro, era el momento. Saltó de sorpresa frente a su presa, posó las manos sobre sus mejillas y cometió el robo. El robo más dulce, tibio y suave de la historia. Luego de observar la perplejidad en los ojos de su víctima, le dedicó una gran sonrisa y salió corriendo hacía las escaleras mientras el sonido de su carcajada inundaba el lugar.

La rabia de los celos. Esas ganas tremendas de que gracias a un "accidente" intencional aquel sujeto se convirtiera en un cubo de hielo.

Se había ganado un par de regaños al llegar a casa, pero valieron la pena. Había pasado toda la velada haciéndole la vida de cuadritos al tipo. Cada que él se iba a sentar creaba pequeñas y afiladas puntas de hielo, provocando así el sobresalto del empresario y que fuera mal visto por los demás en la reunión por tal anormal comportamiento. Así al menos aprendería que nadie le coquetea a la prometida del Avatar.

La pena que tuvo que haber sentido su esposa cuando sin percatarse irrumpió en medio de una de sus reuniones. Y no fue solo eso, sino que había entrado por la ventana de su oficina hablando de los planes que tenía para la noche, unos que las incluían a ellas y chocolate fundido sobre sus pieles. No comprendía como fue capaz de no ver a la mujer sentada del otro lado del escritorio, pero cuando por fin captó las señales de gestos que le hacía Asami, el rostro de la empresaria estaba rojo, al igual que el de la ingeniero y el propio no tardó en igualarlos.

El deseo durante aquella especial búsqueda en el mundo espiritual. Esas ganas de adueñarse de cada centímetro de piel y reclamarlo como propio. El calor cuando sus labios se encontraban e iniciaba una batalla en sus bocas, la electricidad al sentir lo labios de su esposa bajar hasta...

–¡KORRA!– La voz de Asami se hacía presente en toda la casa cortando de golpe los pensamientos del Avatar. Sonaba urgente y así reaccionó la morena. Le tomó segundos llegar desde el jardín hasta la habitación donde sabía que se encontraba su esposa.

Al llegar, el pánico la invadió.

–Amor, es hora. Acabo de romper fuente.– El tono de la ingeniero era calmado. Korra por otro lado estaba en shock.

–¡Pero faltan dos semanas!–

–A veces es normal que el primer parto se adelante amor. Ahora respira profundo, ve por la maleta y llévame al hospital.– El Avatar había escuchado las palabras de su esposa, pero no daba señales de reaccionar. Su mirada viajaba del charco de agua en el piso hasta los ojos de Asami una y otra vez. –¡Espíritus Korra! ¡Mueve el trasero pero ya!– La nombrada dio un leve salto y comenzó a correr por toda la habitación.

–¿¡DÓNDE ESTÁ LA MALETA!?– Se sujetó el cabello con las manos.

–Korra, detente y respira.– La maestra obedeció al instante. –Bien. La maleta está allá, tómala y vámonos que el bebé no tiene todo el día.–

Ya en carretera Korra conducía a una velocidad moderada, quería llegar lo más pronto posible pero no arriesgaría la vida de su familia, así que reuniendo la mayor calma posible y respirando profundamente condujo.

En el hospital las puertas se abrieron de par en par tras recibir una patada de parte del Avatar. Todos los ahí presentes quedaron asombrados de ver a la encargada del equilibrio del mundo cargar una mujer en sus brazos.

Los murmullos no tardaron en presentarse.

–Amor, creo que estás siendo un poco dramática.– Susurró la de cabellos negros al oído de su preocupada esposa. Susurro el cual fue ignorado.

–Mi esposa está dando a luz.– Entonó elevando lo suficiente la voz. Los murmullos se detuvieron y dieron paso a expresiones de alivio y alegría. Sin más demora dos enfermeras llegaron con una silla de ruedas, Korra acomodó a la ingeniero sobre ésta y depositó un leve beso sobre sus labios, luego las amables y sonrientes señoras se la llevaron, no sin antes haberle dejado palabras de alivio al Avatar quien se quedo sola únicamente observando como su mejor mitad desaparecía tras unas puertas.

Una hora había pasado y si Korra continuaba con su accionar terminaría por arrancar todos los cabellos de su cabeza. Los nervios la estaban torturando a tal punto que estaba considerando atravesar esas puertas y obtener información de su esposa, así sea mediante el uso de la fuerza. Sabía que era tonto considerar algo así, pero ya no podía más con aquella incertidumbre.

Se levanto de donde estaba sentada, si no podía irrumpir por la fuerza, al menos caminaría a lo largo de la sala. Simplemente no podía estar quieta ni un segundo más.

Una mano sobre su hombro detuvo sus intenciones.

–Dime que no vas a irrumpir ahí dentro.– Un par de ojos ámbar acompañados de una sonrisa le dieron la bienvenida a su mirada.

–¿Mako?–

–El rumor del Avatar irrumpiendo en el hospital con su esposa dando a luz viaja rápido, ya toda la ciudad debe estar hablado del tema. Estaba en la estación cuando escuché a un par de ciudadanos hablar del tema. Lin fue a informarle a todos en el templo, Bo está ahí también. Dime, ¿cómo te sientes?–

–Inútil. Yo soy el Avatar, he salvado el mundo cuatro veces y no puedo hacer nada mientras mi hijo nace.– Korra se dejó caer de nuevo sobre una silla de la sala de espera. El maestro fuego imitó la acción.

–Tranquilízate Korra, Asami es fuerte y todo el embarazo fue tranquilo, no hay de qué preocuparse. Solo es cuestión de esperar.–

–¿Cuanto más debo esperar Mako? ¡Quiero noticias ahora!–

–La noticias viajan a su ritmo y se toman el tiempo que necesiten en llegar, nosotros solo podemos sentarnos y esperar su llegada.– Korra se imitó a suspirar. Su amigo tenía razón.

Sesenta minutos habían transcurrido desde la llegada del detective, la sala ahora se encontraba repleta de gente. El maestro aire y toda su familia se encontraba ahí, sumado a Lin, su sobrina y el enérgico novio de ésta y hermano de Mako.

La compañía al menos había logrado disminuir la ansiedad del Avatar, solo un poco.

Treinta minutos se sumaban al reloj y Korra se encontraba caminando de extremo a extremo de la sala mientras tanto la mirada de todos los presentes la seguían en su andar. El movimiento era sincronizado, todas las cabezas hacia la izquierda y de nuevo a la derecha con el caminar de la morena, esto solo aumentaba las ansias entre el grupo.

Lin volteó a ver a Mako y solo esto bastó para que el hombre de veinticinco años se levantara del asiento y posara una mano sobre el hombro de Korra. –Korra, relájate.–

Korra giró sobre sus talones y tomó del cuello de la camisa al maestro fuego. –¿Cómo quieres que me relaje? ¿¡Cómo!? ¡Ya han pasado tres horas! ¡Tres!– La expresión de Mako era de sorpresa, al igual que la de todos ante aquella reacción. Korra estaba en el limite.

–¿Familiares de la señora Sato?– Justo a tiempo para salvarle el trasero al detective apareció una enfermera.

–¡Aquí!– Corrió hasta llegar junto a la enfermera que se encontraba en la entrada de la sala. –Soy su esposa. Dígame cómo está. ¿Está bien? ¿Paso algo? ¡Hable!– La enfermera le dedicó una sonrisa dulce. Vez tras vez siempre se topaba con reacciones similares. Era encantador ver a los padres así de desesperados y con el Avatar no sería la excepción.

–Creo que es mejor que lo vea usted misma Avatar Korra, su familia la espera.– Aquella mujer comenzó a caminar de regreso. Korra por otro lado se había quedado estática. Esas ultimas palabras aún dando vueltas en su cabeza.

–Korra, creo que debes seguir a la enfermera.– En está ocasión fue Tenzin quien le habló sacándola se su letargo. Pasó su vista por todos sus amigos ahí presentes y corrió para alcanzar a la enfermera.

Frente a sus ojos se encontraba una agotada Asami, algunos mechones de su negro cabello pegados a su frente y a pesar de esto, su mirada era radiante al igual que su sonrisa. Korra podía jurar que su esposa era la viva imagen de la felicidad encarnada. Si Korra pensaba que Asami se veía hermosa en sus elegantes vestidos, esta imagen lo superaba por mucho. En este preciso instante la ingeniero era lo más hermoso que pudo haber visto en todas sus vidas anteriores.

Entre los brazos de la de mirar esmeralda se encontraba aquel por quien habían esperado por meses.

Korra avanzó lo más delicadamente posible, temiendo que el mínimo ruido alterara la tranquilidad y la paz que ahí se percibía. Tenía un nudo en la garganta y su vista se hacia cada vez más borrosa con cada paso. Al llegar junto a su esposa cerró con fuerza los párpados, quería despejar su vista.

Al abrir los ojos su corazón dio un vuelco, entre los brazos del amor de su vida se encontraba su hijo.

Y eso fue todo lo que pudo soportar el Avatar. En un parpadeo se encontraba de rodillas en el piso mientras las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas.

–A-Asami...– El llanto impidiéndole pronunciar alguna otra cosa, aunque tampoco sabía que decir. Todas estas emociones no podían ser expresadas en palabras y eso Asami lo comprendía, ella también había llorado al instante de tener a su hijo en brazos.

Hace más de veinte minutos que ya no se encontraba meditando. Su mente se empeñaba en traerle imágenes de momentos al azar.

Un niño de cuatro años de edad, de blanca tez donde contrastaban varias machas de hollín, además de algunos mechones de su castaño cabello chamuscados.

En su celeste mirada se podía ver una mezcla de temor y arrepentimiento. Temor por las cosas que habían salido de sus manos y arrepentimiento porque las cortinas no habían sobrevivido.

Ese había sido el día donde inconscientemente el pequeño Kaze había hecho uso por primera vez de su fuego control. Sabían que algo así pasaría, pero nunca imaginaron que fuera tan pronto. Asami había comentado que de tal palo tal astilla, refiriéndose a la prontitud con que su retoño mostraba sus dotes de maestro.

Después de ese recuerdo, muchos similares le siguieron, ella se encontraba tan emocionada de poder enseñarle control a su hijo, que en muchas ocasiones ignoraba la regla que había impuesto su esposa. Nada de fuego control dentro de la casa. A causa de este comportamiento varios muebles y juegos de cortinas habían pasado a mejor vida.

–¡MAMI!– La voz de un pequeño de ocho años resonó en el jardín.

–¡Aquí estoy!– Al levantarse del suelo observó a su hijo acercarse a paso rápido, traía ropas similares a las propias, la diferencia era que su camisa era un poco más holgada con mangas hasta los codos y de color vino con los detalles dorados en vez de blancos.

–El almuerzo ya está listo. Hoy yo ayude.– Asami tenía razón pensó Korra al ver su sonrisa reflejada en la de su hijo, aunque ella también tenia razón, Kaze pudo haber heredado el color de ella, pero la manera de mirar era el espejo de Asami.

–¿Entonces qué estamos esperando? ¡El que llega de ultimo es un pato-tortuga!– Y tras estas palabras el Avatar echo a correr seguida por un Kaze que reclamaba que había hecho trampa.

Fin.

* * *

Kaze: Viento en Japones. Bueno, pensé que siendo la herencia de Asami mitad Reino Tierra y mitad Nación del Fuego y la de Korra Tribu agua, lo más neutral sería un nombre referente al aire. Además puede verse como un tributo al Avatar Aang.  
Y sí, todo mundo saca que estas dos tienen una niña maestra agua, pos YOLO, yo quise darles un niño maestro fuego. Este par pueden tener hijos maestros de todo menos aire, por qué desaprovechar eso!

Como ya saben, un review siempre alegra al autor y lo motiva a seguir escribiendo.


End file.
